theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Type-III Activation
'''Activation '''is the term used by Type-III metahuman/parahuman researchers to refer to the process of DP field refinement in those with the capacity for it. The process is not fully understood, but consistent elements throughout each recorded activation have allowed them to establish a general theory as to how it functions History It is reasonable to assume that the first activation occurred with Paradigm. Since his appearance, thousands of activation events have occurred. The process itself was first discovered in 1998, by researchers working for AECIF, while examining common factors in the lives of various parahuman subjects, in order to attempt to determine the source of their abilities. While no success has been found in their original endeavour, the knowledge of the activation process has contributed greatly to worldwide understanding of the nature of parahumans. Principles The defining theme throughout all activations is trauma. Mental or physical, short term or long term. However, it is the type of trauma as well as the associated situation that determines the exact nature of each ability. While it can be considered more of an art than a hard science due to the variability of the human psyche, AECIF has been able to roughly correlate certain types of trauma with certain categories of abilities as used in their registration process. Though, it is to be noted that parahumans often do not fit into only one single category, though there is generally a primary category and a subcategory. Another common aspect among all activations is an almost-intentional sense of irony. Powers ''mirror ''a situation, they do not solve it. If there is a solution presented, it is always one that would not exactly be desired/or would only solve the problem in an oblique or temporary manner (for example, an ability formed of the desire for friends that works by taking over the bodies of others to make them like you). Enhancer Enhancers are generated in response to close-up and immediate threats of bodily harm, such as an assault or a car crash. Mindset determines the type of Enhancer generated as a result. A desire to fight or cause harm generally results in an offence-oriented Enhancer, and a desire to hide or escape generally results in a primarily defencive or movement-based Enhancer, depending on the balance of emotions. It is noted that Enhancers are the most likely to die following their activations, as often times their powers are not enough to save themselves from a lethal injury. The two categories of Enhancers are known as Combat Enhancers and Movement Enhancers. Manipulator Loneliness, lack of control, and abandonment are at the core of Manipulator abilities. Manipulators are split into two categories, Human Manipulators and Other Manipulators. * Human Manipulators often have humans at the core of their problems, such as abandonment or abuse. Focus on a singular person often results in an ability that is more powerful but restrained in scope, and focus on society results in wider-scale manipulations * Other Manipulators are not so easily defined due to the variety of "other" (ranging from pre-existing creatures, to created minions, to duplicates of the user, and more). The general consensus is that environmental situations that result in feelings of loneliness (as opposed to any deliberate or perceived deliberate slight against the user) create Manipulators that control other entities. Manipulators are the least likely to possess secondary or other abilities, as these are often expressed through their manipulations. Affector Affectors are tied to environmental danger without any clear direction or intent, such as natural disasters or a burning building. Affector abilities as such are undefined in scope and carry themes from their activation environment, either related or directly opposed. If an environmental threat is created by another person, the result is often a hybrid between Affector and the subclass of Emitter. Emitter Much like Enhancers, Emitters focus on a clearly defined threat, but one that is at range. Emitter powers are among the most likely to be a subclass of another ability, and pure Emitters are fairly rare, with Emitter-Affector and Emitter-Enhancer being some of the more common combinations. Emitters usually draw from absences in the surroundings. An Emitter than activated while freezing to death could gain powers that involve heat, an Emitter that activated in the dark could gain light-based abilities. It is theorized that this is because of the Emitter power's focus on addition to the environment, be it of matter, energy, or something else. The exceptions to this rule are emitter powers that generate non-standard effects, such as a conical area in which biological matter decays rapidly. Thinker Thinker powers are always the result of long-term problems without a solution, coming to a climax at the point of activation. This problem can be physical, mental, or emotional, each resulting in a different form of Thinker. Hopelessness and the feeling of being lost are common themes. Thinker powers have the greatest potential variety within their own category, capable of manifesting in many ways, often times without any connecting traits between different forms of abilities. Similar to Emitters, Thinker powers often come as a secondary to other abilities, not enough to be a usable power in their own right, but a supplementary ability that aids in usage of the primary ability. Infiltrator Infiltrators are born of oppressive and unwanted attention, such as a public scandal or bullying. Mechanically, Infiltrator is a common subtype of Human Manipulators, as many of them have the capacity to use their abilities as a means of subterfuge. Infiltrator-producing stressors can be short term or long term, a level of flexibility that is uncommon otherwise. Infiltrators are considered one of the rarest forms of powers, but this is likely because the nature of the ability often makes it very easy for the parahuman to remain underground. Subtypes While the standard activation is the most common, other forms exist, with different results. Secondary Activation A secondary activation is caused by a repetition of the first activation's trauma, but more severe. As the requirements for activation are already high, secondary activations are rare. They often result in the parahuman's DP field losing integrity and violently warping the body into a reflection of the power, often causing a total loss of self in the process in addition to the ability becoming more varied and powerful. Cross-Linked Activation A cross-linked activation occurs if several (often five or more) parahumans activate in close proximity. Instead of a single monolithic power for each individual involved, several weaker abilities are formed, each representing a facet of the psyches of the members of the cross-link. Each member possesses all of those abilities, but the strength of each varies based on how closely they match their individual mindsets. Between each member, there is a 50/50 chance of either a violent or peaceful relationship forming as a result of DP field interaction. Category:Type-III